


Alright

by whenidance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic for naderegen's most wonderful amazing art <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/1311149.html">here</a>.  Boys alone in Kurt's room at night, frottage and hand jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright

Blaine hadn’t been back in Kurt’s room since the not so perfect sex talk; something about the way Burt had looked at him when Kurt had told him they were dating had made him want to avoid it at all costs. But they were alone for the night, and it was Kurt’s last week at Dalton, and rules were different now.

Kurt had shyly led Blaine up the stairs, hand in hand, and had not so shyly locked the door with a mischievous grin. Blaine stood awkwardly near the bed, not knowing quite what to do. They’d never had the luxury before since Blaine felt even less welcome at his own house with Kurt. Kurt walked over to him, wrapping one of his hands in Blaine’s and smiling. Blaine used his free hand to brush a strand of hair out of Kurt’s face, grazing his hand over the arms of Kurt’s blazer – good god it did great things for his shoulders, and luckily, he knew Kurt had twice as many non-Dalton blazers in his closet. Kurt hadn’t even stopped to turn one of the lights on, but the window was open and the moon was big and bright, casting silver shadows on everything.

“I’m going to miss you,” Kurt said softly, not meeting Blaine’s eye, tracing circles on his palm with his thumb.

Blaine tilted his face back up with his hand and said simply, “I know,” before leaning his own face up to meet Kurt’s. Blaine could feel the desperation in Kurt’s kiss, almost as if he needed reassurance that everything would be okay despite what Blaine had been telling him all week. He pulled Kurt closer, hand at the small of his back, untucking Kurt’s uniform shirt to feel the warm skin underneath. Kurt gasped between kisses, and Blaine suspected his hand was a little cold, but Kurt’s own hands just flew to Blaine’s face, angling the kiss deeper, causing Blaine to make quiet noises of his own.

Kurt pulled back a moment, his eyes dark and lips swollen, a look of slight confusion on his face, as if his body was moving too fast for his mind.

“Kurt –“ Blaine began, but before he could finish, Kurt was pushing him on the bed, climbing over him, kissing him deeper and dirtier than before. There was a momentary mishap of hands trying to roam everywhere and getting tangled up in ties before Blaine just laughed, low and rumbling, and loosened the knot on Kurt’s to slip it over his head before doing the same for his (and, if he happened to take Kurt’s home that night instead of his own, that was entirely a mistake). Kurt tilted his head to the side and smiled at him briefly before coming back in for another kiss, moving from Blaine’s mouth to kiss his jaw, his ear, and oh my god how had he not found that sensitive spot on Blaine’s neck before and could Kurt please keep kissing it forever?

Blaine groaned in response to that and Kurt hummed into his kisses, obviously happy with the response. He kept kissing down the small patch of exposed skin between the open collar of Blaine’s shirt, his fingers hovering over the first closed button.

“Yeah,” Blaine said, trying to be reassuring, and apparently that’s all Kurt needed, unbuttoning Blaine’s shirt all the way, a trail of kisses following his hands, and my god, anyone who thought Kurt Hummel wasn’t sexy was absolutely insane. Kurt kept kissing Blaine’s chest, his shoulder, his nipples, to the point where Blaine was just filling with nervous energy, building, building, building. He reached up and pulled at Kurt’s waist, closing the gap between their hips, trying not to cry out when his cock rubbed up against Kurt’s.

“Oh,” was all Kurt said in response, all high pitched and breathy, pulling back from Blaine’s chest and sitting up slightly as he experimentally rolled his hips down into Blaine’s. This time, Blaine wasn’t as successful, and he gasped loudly at the contact. He reached up to pull Kurt in for a kiss, shifting them again, giving them even more friction. Blaine reached up again to stroke the strip of skin between Kurt’s rumpled shirt and uniform pants, arching his hips just as Kurt pushed his down. They rocked like that for a few minutes, and now Blaine was the one desperate for Kurt’s mouth, kissing him harder, deeper. “Mmmph, Blaine,” Kurt whined into his mouth when Blaine’s hands dipped lower, stroking his hipbones through his trousers.

It was then Blaine realized what he needed, that he needed to feel Kurt, and moved his hands to the front of Kurt’s pants and his belt buckle. “Can I?” Blaine asked softly, looking into Kurt’s eyes and pleading silently, seeing way too many thoughts run through Kurt’s head. “Please?” he added, a little louder, and how had his voice become so deep and growly and wrecked? Kurt just looked on in astonishment, as if he couldn’t believe he had done this to Blaine, nodding and removing his belt while Blaine wiggled out of his blazer. Kurt leaned back down to kiss him, while Blaine fumbled with Kurt’s pants buttons, sliding them out of the way when he finally got them undone. Blaine broke the kiss momentarily to lick his palm.

Kurt resumed the kiss and Blaine couldn’t see much, but he could feel, feel Kurt warm and hard against his hand. Kurt gasped against his lips and leaned down further, wrapping his arm around Blaine’s head and steadying himself on his elbow. Kurt’s hips were shaking, and Blaine could tell he was trying to hold still as much as possible, trying to prolong everything. Blaine gripped Kurt’s hip with his free hand, stroking lightly with his thumb while his other hand worked Kurt over, slow at first, and then faster as Kurt’s kisses became more erratic, Kurt finally coming with a murmur of, “Oh, Blaine,” and Blaine right behind him.

Kurt rolled off Blaine so they could catch their breath. The pillows and blankets on Kurt’s bed were all out of place, and the moon was still shining bright through the window. Blaine looked over at Kurt, his hair standing up in different directions and his shirt all wrinkled, and laughed a little, hoping Kurt wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

Luckily, Blaine must have been just as much a sight, because one look at Blaine caused Kurt to join in the laughter, and yeah – they were going to be alright.


End file.
